hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ho'ohuli Na'au (episode)
Ho'ohuli Na'au (Close to Heart) is the 22nd episode of Season 1 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When a world famous photographer is killed by an explosion, the team investigate and discover a connection to a local bookie while Chin covers for his uncle and claims that he took the money stolen from the asset forfeiture locker. Plot World-renowned photographer Renny Sinclair is busy photographing models, one of whom is pregnant with his child and who he plans on starting a new life with. Sinclair then steps into his trailer which then explodes, killing him. Hawaii Five-0 arrive at the beach to investigate and discover that the door was sealed shut to stop Sinclair from escaping. They also find a connection between Sinclair and a bookie, Derek Marcum but when confronted, Marcum denies killing Sinclair. The team soon discover that Pauline Lucero, Sinclair's daughter from a previous relationship and who was an assistant is the killer. When they arrest her, Pauline states that Sinclair never cared about her or her mother with Pauline unaware that Sinclair did care given that he was going to give her a lot of money for her future. In the meantime, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly is contacted by Internal Affairs to testify against his uncle, Keako but when Chin confesses that he took it, Internal Affairs order him to pay the money back. The episode then ends with Chin going to Marcum and asking Marcum for a loan. Notes * Steve is not wearing the cast any longer and needs a haircut to stay within Navy regulation. Deaths Quotes Danny Williams: I'm going to talk to these models. Steve McGarrett: Okay, well just stay with the questions that relate to the case. Danny Williams: What's that supposed to mean? Steve McGarrett: That means I know you. Just stick to the case. Danny Williams: Hey. Hey. They're just women. Chin Ho Kelly: Who happen to be insanely hot and make millions of dollars. Danny Williams: No, relax, okay? I had H.P.D. run Renny's financials and his phone records. Look at this. The guy's like a 15 year-old girl. All text messages. No phone calls. Steve McGarrett: Why is a fashion photographer sending coded texts? All right, you know what, I'm gonna send this to Catherine. She can have, ah, the boys in intel run it Danny Williams: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: Not coded text. Okay, no need for your little Rambo-ette. Okay, this is not your, uh, cloak-and-dagger spook speak. This is daddy's world. Okay. These are bets. Steve McGarrett: Bets? What are you talking about, bets? Danny Williams: Guy had action all over the palce. "Bos minus eight," that's Boston Celtics minus eight points. "NYK, 2.5," that's the Knicks minus two and a half points. Steve McGarrett: Check you out. Danny Williams: The guy was an animal. Had bets all over the place. Derek Marcum: What use would I have for the deed to your home? Chin Ho Kelly: I need $200,000 and I need it now. Trivia * Brian Yang's first appearance as of HPD forensic specialist Charlie Fong in the series. * Two of the bikini models (Angela Lindvall and Serinda Swan) are professional models in real life. Lindvall was a featured model in the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Winter Edition newsstand special in 2004 and previously modeled for Victoria's Secret. |- |Keako |Sab Shimono |Chin and Kono's uncle. |- |- |David Akahoshi |Duane Char |Chairman for the Honolulu Court. |- |Kawika |Kala Alexander |The leader of the Kapu. |- |} Other Cast Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)